Trial of the avatar
by Strack
Summary: have you ever noticed how the avatar gets away with things simply becouse he's the avatar? Well no more that punks going to court! things get strange
1. media rush

Every one says it and I love giving into peer pressure so.

I don't own Avatar

* * *

Last week agents of the Di Lee apprehended the "Avatar Gaang" after a three day stand off in Bo Sing Se's upper ring. The Avatar Gaang is thought to be responsible for the recent crime spree throughout the earth kingdom. The gang is made up of four members there leader known as "The Avatar"aang I thought to be the main recruiter and descion maker. Sokka and his sister Katara are speculated to be water tribe members and body guards to Aang. The newest member is only known as the "blind bandit" The gang was found by the blue arow tatoo that there leader displays. After there capture the gang was moved to an un known location. A government spokesman later stated that this was both to protect the gang until trail and to prevent possible attempts to break them out as they have become a hero among those tired of the war.

Many groups are upset about the capture of the gang outside the palace a group of women dressed in green robes and body armor calling themselfs the warriors of kioshy were marching demanding that there savior be released. A man stood in the market shouting "just leave the avatar alone you are so insensitive celebrities have feelings to. Avatar!" the man then fell over foaming at the mouth.

Yesterday an envoy from the Fire nation arrived demanding the avatar be handed over to them or they would burn every last building to the ground. The head of state has yet to respond to these demands. The trial date is set for late next month. Due to the celebrity status of this trial no other details are available at this time.

* * *

do you want more? do you want me dead or just contructive criticism? please reveiw


	2. pretrial part one

every one says I don't own avatar and that many pepole can't be wrong

I already got hate mail so please be freindly

* * *

Toph awoke to darkness witch didn't surprise her she had always lived in darkness having ben born blind, what did surprise her was the sobbing coming from her left.

"Snoozls is that you"? Asked the blind bender

The crying paused and she heard the warrior anser "yeh" he was clearly upset about something.

"So ...um what's wrong Sokka?" dam where was Katara she was always better with dealing with this stuff.

Sokka muttered "my boomerang"

"so you lost your boomerang"? Toph placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder "I'm sure you'll find it after all it always comes back".

Sokka lapsed back into tears for his beloved boomerang, Toph decided to find Katara and promptly smacked face first into a wall.

"Why the hell is there a wall here!" shouted Toph

Sokka stopped crying and his voice took its usual tone "Maybe it's there to keep dangerous criminals like the avatar gang in"

Toph stomped the ground "That's right we got arrested"

**IN A NEARBY TEA SHOP**

Iroh was cleaning up and chatting with a few late staying patrons when his nephew Zuko burst in

"Uncle I must speak with you Now!"

"Ok I am listening"

"Alone!"

Iroh turned to his costumers "I am sorry perhaps we can continue tomorrow. Please excuse us."

Zuko glared at the guests until they left. "Uncle the avatar is in this city, he was arrested yesterday!"

"That's great Zuko now we can relax and concentrate on tea" Zuko couldn't believe he was related to such a fool.

"No! I must break into the prison and kidnap the avatar then take him home so that daddy will love me again!" Iroh wandered if maybe Zuko had suffered damage to his brain as well as ego when he fought his father.

* * *

randome reveiws are accepted, please don't tell me to burn in hell with out a reson reason(misspelling is a reson)

for the trial start posting whom you want as the prosecution and witnesses

then I'll pick the one that I liked the most


	3. pretrial part two

Nick won't sell avatar for 10 bucks so I still don't own it...yet

* * *

1

Sokka woke up but what was the point life ment nothing without his boomerang

" Hey Snoozls catch!" that would be Toph trying to lighten his mood he reached over to pick up what ever Toph had just bounced off of him and discovered it was L shaped.

"My boomerang! But How?" Sokka asked

"oh I just convinced the gaurd that you would stop crying all the time if he gave It back." the blind girl answered

and she was for once left without a response when Sokka kissed her directly on the lips(Hell yah I just wrote that. In your face you Tokka haters!)

**Ba Sing Se's STREETS**

Zuko was ready he had his blue spirit costume and twin swords. When he broke out the avatar his father would love him and have no choice but to restore his honor. Yes every thing was going to plan. Suddenly Zuko felt something heavy hit him in the back of the head, he spun to face his assailant and was confronted by a dozen or so kids.

"Hey stupid Halloween was three months ago" the apparent leader called and was chorused by the others "yah stupid"

"Insolent peasant you have know idea who you're messing with! I am the prince of the Fire nation!" screamed Zuko.

"More like the prince of stupid!" the kid laughed.

**THREE HOURS LATER IN A UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"Hey captain what's the deal with the new prisoner, the one with the hideously disfiguring scar?"

"Oh he's a real piece of work, the city watch found him pummeling the chard remains of a bunch of orphans and crying that his father would love him when he did this to the avatar, a real siko."

The private grinned "hey lets put him in the cell next to the avatar"

The captain gave a sadistic smile "I like the way you think private."

"Who's there?" asked Ang

" It's the Avatar ! I shall slay you and restore my honor !"

"Oh, Hi Zuko isn't this fun It'll will be like a sleep over except that we're chained to the wall and cant see each other or have pillow fights, the guards are really strict and wont talk to me or any thing but that's ok 'cause now I have you to talk to."fortunately for Zuko Ang ran out of breath and had to pause

Zuko decided that killing the avatar would just have to wait, for now he would try to knock himself out by banging his head against the wall. Why hadn't he listened to his uncle? Serving tea wasn't so bad

**IN A NEWS PAPER**

In the wake of the Avatar Gangs capture violence has swept the streets of Ba Sing Se as rival gangs try to fill the power vacuum left by the Avatar. Several of the gangs include the Kyoshy Warriors the Freedom Fighters and the Rough Rhino gangs. It has bean announced that Strack shall serve as judge in the gangs trial. The prosecution has yet to be announced but the avatar gang has elected to have a Mr. Wang Fire as there defense

* * *

please reveiw! I'm begging for a critic please. 


	4. The judge

Still don't own any thing except for Strack 'cause he's me!

read on

* * *

Strack peered over the top of his podium maybe if he was still all these people would think he was not in and leave. His hopes were dashed as a young man with a brief case looked his way and muttered something to the group, now they were all staring at him. Strack reached behind himself for something to use in defense and felt something heavy, that would do. 

Sokka wasn't not prepared for the judge to throw the book at him ( C volume of the encyclopedia) before the trial evan started. Sokka collapsed as he was beamed in the stomach. An aid rushed over to the Judges desk and whispered to him. Strack straitened "Oh, there hear for a trial? Why doesn't any one tell me these things? Go bring back that book I may want it later."

The aid rushed over to the prone Sokka helping him to his feet and retrieving the paranoid judges book.

Strack smiled at the assembled group before him "Ok will the defendants please introduce themselfs with there name and an interesting fact about them selves."

Ang stepped forward " I'm Ang, I'm the avatar and the connecter between the spirit world and this one I am over 100 years old but look twelve because" ang smoothly ducked under a hurled book and continued "I was frozen in a glacier, ack!" Stracks aim was true this time.

Katara stepped forward next " I'm Katara, Angs secret love interest and a totally sweet water bender" she quikly finished as Strack reached for a book.

Sokka stood "I'm Sokka McPimpin'awsome and I like meat!"

Zuko stepped forward " My father hates me and I must kill the avatar to earn his love, my name is Zuko"

Sokka took a step forward wearing a fake beard "Ah yes I am Mr. Wang Fire and my beard is real."

Toph belched "Hi I'm Toph I can kick all you're assess evan though I'm blind"

Strack raised an eyebrow "alright now will the prosecution introduce them self"

when no one came forward Strack waved over his aid " I want you to find someone with the lack of scruples and the killer instinct needed in a lawyer. Meet us at the teashop across the way when you get back "

Strack looked at the huge crowd in his court "I'm going for tea you can ether come with or stay hear." as he walked out. He turned back to the group "if you choose to remain behind stay away from my bookshelf ok?"

* * *

hey if you're good with details and are willing to help I would appreciate a co-author\editor to improove the quality of the writing. let me know we'll talk over the details. 

If not then reveiw or I WILL make idle threats


End file.
